


Ace Chemicals INC

by clowncrime



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ace Chemicals, Batman AU, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Gotham City - Freeform, My AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncrime/pseuds/clowncrime
Summary: Gotham always has crime, but super villains were new. This is an origin story of some of the most infamous villains to reek havoic on the city.





	Ace Chemicals INC

Acid. Green. Stink. Falling. Bleached. Tainted. Laughing. Sobbing.  
Failure.  
A few words to describe the night Bruce just had.  
That night started out horrible. Doctor Langstrom had been working with bat DNA, despite Bruce pulling funding once human experiments started happening. Where did he get the money? Why would he do this? No time for questions, only actions.  
Bruce showed up in his nightwear, the batsuit. Kirk had moved to a remote, grungy basement in the outskirts of China Town. The place was horrible, no way to run any science operations down there.  
When Batman pulled up, he got out and walked in. It was a nightmare.  
A woman laid on the ground, from quick examination it was Kirk’s wife. Blood everywhere. The scent of acidity laid heavily in the musty air. “Alfred...” he whispered, as if whatever caused this mess could hear him.  
“Yes, Master Bruce?”  
“I’m sending in DNA samples of... Something.”  
“Alright, master Bruce.”  
It was dreadful in this muck of a hole. Vials of green liquid laid everywhere. Who funded this? Kirk and his wife couldn’t have got the money for all of this... Someone must’ve helped.

After viewing the scene to its fullest, Bruce set off again. He followed the blood samples with his crime scene kit, it led wildly all over town. Like a feral animal, scared and alone. Running out of pure instinct and without cause. Nothing like this has ever happened, but Bruce expected Kirk to go off he deep end sooner or later. It was only his second year of his crusade as Batman, it was all muggings and robbery so far. Nothing to drastic. This was a nightmare beginning.

After following the car’s crime scene radar for a while, the trail ended up dead. Bruce looked up from the windshield, he had ended up at one of Gotham’s most infamous sights. Ace Chemicals.  
It positively reeked here. Chemicals. The nearby rotten ocean. It was almost as if a green haze wafted above the area at all times.  
Bruce checked the time, it was about 11:45 PM, nobody guarded the place these days because no one wanted to break into a hellhole like this... That was till tonight.  
Bruce leapt out of the batmobile, and crept up to the husk of a building. A quick scan showed whatever he was chasing is here, that wasn’t the surprising part though. Someone else was here, someone human.  
He opened the hulking metal door and walked in. Talking rung out in the empty building. He crouched down instinctively, and turned his cowl to night vision mode. He scanned around and locked into a horrific sight.  
A mutated... man? Creature?  
Bat?  
His breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded. What was thar thing? It was close to the man. Creeping closer yet. Perhaps the man was a left over Ace Chemicals worker? Bruce had to save him!  
He grappled silently upwards to the metal rafters and crawled along, the sight below mortified him.  
The bat-like monster was pale white, almost peaceful looking, despite being chained to a metal post. Green vats bubbled below, the other man stood talking to the creature. Bruce didn’t know who the save now. The monster or the man? Bruce swooped down behind the two, landing without sound.

Batman crept up closer yet, listening closely to the man. He was rambling, talking about... Bills?  
Then it struck Bruce. This is who was funding Kirk, who was funding the monster before Bruce. Kirk had changed himself into... This!  
A rage bubbled inside of the billionaire. A rage against Kirk and the unknown man, just as much of a monster as the Man-Bat before him. Batman stood up, towering over the cowering monster and the monster of a man. “You.” His voice echoed deep and clear.  
The unknown man straightened in fear and peered cowardly at Batman. Then, he turned, and ran. Leather shoes clanking on the shaky metal walkway. “Stop, it’s not safe!” Bruce yelled, and took off after the man.  
The Man-Bat cried as he was left chained. Bruce would have to deal with that disaster later. 

The man ran, stumbled, and ran. Bruce grappled in the air and landed in front of him, “No running.” He grunted. The man ran straight into the Bat, and fell backwards. The walkway shifted and swayed a bit. “You’re coming with me. Talk later. It’s not safe here.” Bruce went to grab the man’s arm, but he jerked it back and shuffled away from the Bat above him. His eyes looked straight at Batman, staring deep into him. A chill ran through Bruce’s spine. Never once has a man stared at him like that before. Yes, they’ve looked in fear, but this man? What was that look? It was unreadable.  
Then, out of nowhere, a shrill shriek echoed in the building. Bruce looked up.  
Shit.  
The Man-Bat was flying straight towards them, it had gotten loose! Batman went to grab the man to protect him from he beast, but he was too slow. The beast grabbed the man and attempted to fly off with him. “No!” Bruce yelled.

The unknown man struggled as the transformed Kirk flapped wildly in the air. It happened to fast to even act.  
The struggling.  
The falling.  
The splash.

Batman yelled, and looked over, seeing the man in the green acid, he struggled and yelled for help for a second before he went under.

This was the first failure Batman had ever experienced. A wail escaped him. This was the start of a very, very long crusade.


End file.
